Love at First Sight
by DarkShadow001
Summary: Ok, it seems to go well in the beginning, but suddenly everything goes wrong. Hyrule's a mess, people are dying Saria is well..I can't say, Link is going to....u gotta read it. If u R&R mine, I'll R&R urs! PLZ PLZ PLZ! I need reviews desperately plz r
1. The First Meeting

A/N: The Zelda characters don belong to me....blah....blah.....blah....... Just R&R Please!  
  
Love at First Sight  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link trotted Epona along the wild meadow. He found a nice spot to sit and relax. Just then a girl dashed by. Link jolted up and looked at her. She was running very fast, it was an un normal speed for an elven. Link mounted Epona and set off after this girl. The closer he got to her the faster she went. Then he was right beside her.  
  
"Ahoy there! What are you doing running so fast?" Link asked panting.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled coming to a halt running another way. Link pulled Epona's riens to stop, but since she was going so fast she had bucked up. Link was thrown off his horse, and hit his head on a rock knocking him unconscious.  
  
"What happened? Ouch!" Link said rubbing his head. He looked around and found himself inside a cave. It was damp and warm. Link looked to his left. There was his horse in a small corral. Then he looked to his right and noticed a girl sleeping in bear skins. She had silvery hair, and tanned skin. She was quite small, but was human sized. Her ears were pointy, but they curled a little at the tips. She's so beautiful, I've never seen a girl like her before. Thought Link as he stood up. He walked over to Epona and took her out. He gathered up his sword, and weapons sitting in a corner by the fire warming the room.  
  
The girl woke up and looked over at the handsome, blue eyed, dirty blonde haired man gatheing his weapons. "What are you doing?" She asked sitting up. Link froze for a minute and turned around.  
  
"I'm getting my stuff. I didn't want to wake you."Link said sincerely. She girl scratched her head and looked at him. She stretched out on her bed and stood up. She smiled at him. Her smile enchanted Link. Link smiled back wanting to hold her in his arms, but then he thought about the way Zelda had loved him so, but she has so many suitors.  
  
"So you're leaving so soon?" She asked.  
  
"Well since you yelled leave me alone I assumed that..."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I was flustered. I like to run when I'm flustered." She said cutting him off.  
  
"How can you run so fast? I've never seen a girl run like that before."Link asked. The question was buzzing in his mind. He wanted to ask her before he forgot.  
  
"I found these hover boots near Lake Hylia." She said smiling. Link checked his bag and remembered leaving his boots at the beach part of Lake Hylia.  
  
"Oh yeah? Those are mine. I'll be taking them when I leave." Link mumbled.  
  
"What?!" She growled.  
  
"Well they are mine, and so I thought I could, you know, take them back." Link said starring at his feet. The girl scratched her head and sighed.  
  
"So, you're Link?" She asked digging around in a closet.  
  
"How did you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"You name's written on your boots." She said throwing them at him.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked stuffing the boots in Epona's saddle bags.  
  
"Ash, I'm half elven and half faerie. I saw you looking curiously at me." She said leaning on her closet. "Some mix huh?!" She raised an eyebrow. Link looked into her eyes, they were changing colors. First they were blue, then they were green, and now they are purple. "Link? Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, I need to get back now. Um, I'll see you later."Link said getting on Epona. Link thought it strange how the cave was big enough to hold a corral inside. He shrugged, and left. Ash watched him leave and sighed.  
  
"Hmm........how cute is he? Where's my pixie?" She asked herself turning back around. She looked around the cupboard, and the closet. Then she looked up at the ceiling. There was a small orb of light fluttering around.  
  
"Oops, I um....was just flying around. Tee Hee!" Piped up the little pixie.  
  
"Yeah yeah, get down here Tips." The small pixie fluttered down to her shoulder.  
  
"He was cute Ash, you two would be a perfect match you know that?" Said Tips.  
  
"Yeah, but I just got here, and he must have many lovers. I mean, that Princess Zelda is beautiful, he must surely love her."She sighed and started cleaning her cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link rode faster and faster to get to Lake Hylia. He was to meet Zelda there that day. Link jumped over the fence and tied Epona up to it. He dashed across some bushes, and walked up to the patiently waiting Zelda.  
  
"You're late." She said plainly skipping small stones into the water.  
  
"Sorry, um, needed to get something from the market." Link lied sitting next to Zelda. She shrugged her shoulders and faced Link.  
  
"Link, I'm getting married. I wanted you to meet him." She said guiltily because she thought Link had always loved her since their first meeting. Link stood up and looked around. Zelda stood up with him and took out her harp playing a beautiful song that carried through the wind. Then a man appeared. He was tall, he had black hair, green eyes, and was handsome.  
  
"Ah, my dearest Zelda, how are you today?" He asked giving her a hug.  
  
"I wanted you to meet our Hero of Time. Link, this is Prince Bartholomew, Bartholomew this is Link." The prince walked over to Link and shook his hand.  
  
"It's so wonderful to meet you in person. I've heard many things about you!" Smiled Bartholomew.  
  
"Good things I hope." link chuckled sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, very good things." He smiled and walked back over to Zelda. "My dearest, I must go. We have to make arrangements for our wedding."He kissed her on the cheek and disappeared.  
  
"What do you think?" Zelda asked Link blushing slightly.  
  
"The only thing that matters is that he loves you, and you love him." Link said smiling. She nodded and turned around.  
  
"I need to leave Link, I'll see you later then?" She said turning back around.  
  
"Yes, of course." Zelda whistled for her white Arabian horse, Whisper, and departed. Link stood there waving like a fool until he was out of sight. When she was Link undressed and jumped into the water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tips, I'm going for a swim at Hylia. I'll be back around noon." Tips fluttered around humming, and made a jingling sound as an "ok". Ash got her black horse with a white mane named, Kink, and rode off towards Lake Hylia.  
  
When she got there, she hadn't noticed Link swimming around, so she too undressed pulling a towel around herself, and walked towards the water. She put a toe in the water and sighed. It was war and just perfect for swimming. She looked out towards the Water Temple and saw some splashing only to think it was fish, but really it was Link.  
  
She dropped her towel and waded in. She back stroked towards the Water Temple still not realizing that Link was splashing about. Then finally Link had noticed a swimming girl coming towards him. He hurriedly swam away. Ash turned, but didn't see Link since he was under water at the time. She shrugged and swam over Link. He started to panic because he couldn't hold his breath any longer. When she turned to face the temple Link surfaced, and quietly swam to the other side, but Ash had already turned and saw him. She gasped a little, and tried to hide herself. Link heard the gasp and turned away.  
  
"Oh, um, hi Ash. Um, sorry let.....me.....get my clothes." Link studdered from embarrassment. Ash put a hand over her eyes, and went under the water. Link hurriedly swam to the bank. He put on his underwear, then his pants. He turned away as Ash ran to fetch her towel. She was magenta in the face from embarrassment.  
  
"I didn't know that you were in here. I'm really sorry." Link started to laugh so did Ash.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*: I hope you good people liked the story so far. Please give me some reviews! I like to read them! ^_^! 


	2. A Kiss to Remember

A/N: If you read the first chapter there's no need for anybody to ask questions and you should know that the Zelda Characters do not belong to me! SO IF YOU DO ASK QUESTIONS........AHHH!!!!!!!!!! LoL, just kidding, please R&R though. ^_^!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It's ok Ash, you don't have to apologize."Link said still chuckling.  
  
"No really Link, I should've known that the splashing wasn't fish, I mean, I've never seen fish splash around like that before." She said from behind her horse changing back into her black and green dress. " I mean, really, I should've went over and looked." She said coming out from behind her horse.  
  
"I wouldn't have wanted that to happen." Link laughed. Ash laughed right along beside him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right Link." She sighed and walked over to a spot on the shore of the Lake. She sat down and patted a spot next to her letting Link know that she wanted him to sit with her.  
  
"So how long have you been here?" Link asked plucking a flower.  
  
"A year. I like it here. Where I live it's hell. I mean, there's no grass, no trees, just cactuses and desert." She said sadly plucking a blade of grass. She put it in between her thumbs and blew in between them. A strange whistling noise came out.  
  
"How do you do that?" Link asked leaning over to her.  
  
"You place a blade of grass in between your thumbs, and it has to be straight too, then you put your mouth to it and blow." Link watched her silky hair blow with the breeze. Her face was lightly blushed. Link thought she was magnificent. How I want to kiss her right now. he thought to himself. He took a blade of grass and tried to do what she taught him.  
  
"It's not working. Show me again." He asked again inching towards her.  
  
"You place a blade of grass in between your thumbs and blow." She said amused.  
  
"Like this?" Link asked trying to blow a crumpled piece of grass between his thumbs.  
  
"No, like this." She sighed and replaced the grass between his thumbs and blew to make a lound whistle. Link blew after and it worked. Then he turned to her place his hand under her chin.  
  
"What is it Link?" She asked beaming at him with yellowish eyes.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked her looking deeply into her now greenish brown eyes.  
  
"Depends on what you're looking at, but yes I do. I do." They leaned into each other. Embraced one another and kissed. They held the kiss for what seemed like 5 minutes. Then Ash broke the kiss. "I have to go. Tips must be worried now. Good bye Link." She said quietly getting up.  
  
"Who's Tips?" Link called after her.  
  
"My pixie!" She shouted back. Link smiled and waved good bye as she left. He scratched the back of his head and smiled.  
  
"Man, what an enchanting girl. I mean, what a lovely woman." Link sighed falling back into the grass. Epona stomped a hoof impatiently. Link laughed a little and looked back at the rippling water. He thought of how she was one of the most amazing girls he ever laid eyes on. She had sunken into his brain. Her face would not disappear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tips was waiting for Ash. When she noticed her riding closer, she flew up and glowed brightly. " So, how'd it go with your swim?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, fine just fine. I met Link over there too. We talked a while. He's a great guy." She said blushing slightly remembering their kiss. She sighed and tied her horse up outside. She went to a spring near by and bathed. She got out and put on a deer skin robe, and sunk into bed after eating some steak.  
  
"Anything else happen while you were up there, cause you can't stop smiling." Tips chirped.  
  
"Well, there's this one thing, but I don't want to talk about it." She said turning over trying not to look at her pixie. Tips made a small bell sound.  
  
"Come on, tell me! I really wanna know!" She piped. Ash sighed and rolled over. The pixie fluttered over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"He kissed me alright? Are you happy now?" She asked turning back over.  
  
"Oh! How exciting! Princess Ash Lenore has found a prince! Oh how wonderful! Your mother will be plenty pleased. Does Link know that you are a princess?" Ash guiltily shook her head.  
  
"No, not yet. I want to tell him, but I don't know how to." She sighed closing her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight young lady." She whispered in Ash's ear. She went over to the small fire in the middle of the cave and magically extinguished it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link stayed in Lake Hylia that night. He had fallen asleep in the grass. He stretched and looked around taking in the sweet smell of the morning dew. Epona was curled up sleeping soundly. Link stood and walked over to Epona. He patted her snout and she stood up. She nuzzled him and walked off to some small shrubs. Link smiled and looked out at the unusually still water. He dropped his clothes and jumped in. This time keeping his pants on.  
  
"Link! Hello!" Shouted a familiar voice. It was Malon.  
  
"Hiya Malon!" He called back swimming to shore. He was thankful for keeping his pants on. He walked up to the shore and hugged malon.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm soaking. Tee Hee." She giggled looking at her dress. "I came down here to ask you something." She said beaming.  
  
"First of all, how'd you find me?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Well, I've always seen you come down here, and so I thought you might be down here." She said digging her boot toe into the ground. " I was wondering if-if you um......" She started to blush a vibrant red. Link realized that she was going to ask him if he loved her. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to be my Fiance's best man?" She said brightly. Link gave a sigh of relief. Then he smiled.  
  
"Of course I will. It would be my pleasure. Now who's the lucky man?" He asked giving her another hug.  
  
"It's a man from a village in another kingdom. He came here for business. His name's Atreyu Parkins. We met a year ago, and he asked me to marry him. Isn't it wonderful?!" She asked.  
  
"Oh yes, very. That's a good man you're marrying." He said smiling. When Atreyu first came to Hyrule, he had came upon Link one day asking for directions. Link gladly told him where Lon Lon Ranch was, and offered to treat the man to a drink at the Market Bar. Ever since then they were trusted friends.  
  
"Well Link, I ought to go. I'll see you later for the wedding plans!" She said cheerfully mounting her horse. She waved goodbye at Link and rode away. Link smiled happily. No girl *so far* had fallen in love with him. He put on his shirt, and mounted Epona. He headed straight to Ash's house *cave*. On his way there, three Wolfos tried to attack him. He shot them all with his bow and arrow. As he came close to the cave he noticed that there was no fire, and nobody there. He climbed off his horse, drew his sword, and went inside ready for battle.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing Link?"Asked a familiar voice from behind Link. He turned around, and saw Ash sitting up draped in her bear skin sheets. Link smiled and sat next to her.  
  
"N-nothing, just patrolling." Link said pushing some of her bangs behind her ears. She placed her hands on his hand and held it there.  
  
"Hmm, your hands are so warm Link." She sighed. Link smiled again. She opened her silverish eyes that were starting to turn a reddish color. Link hugged her and kissed her cheek. She blushed slightly, but moved backwards.  
  
"What is it?" Link asked a little hurt.  
  
"You're wet Link." She laughed. Link looked down at his shirt which was seeping the water that he didn't dry off. He laughed too.  
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He said going over to Epona. He dug around in the saddle bags and grabbed a black vest. He quickly put it on and sat back down next to Ash.  
  
"Link, I need to tell you something." She said quietly.  
  
"What?" He asked focused on his buttons.  
  
"I-I am part of a royal family. I was sent here to find a husband." She said slowly expecting Link to either laugh or walk out. Link did none of them, but fell silent.  
  
"Really? Oh, I didn't know. Well of course I didn't, I mean, I didn't know." Link said still focused on his buttons."Why didn't you tell me?" He asked finally looking up.  
  
"Becaause I didn't think you would like me being royal and all. You know, I actually forgot until Tips reminded me." She said looking around trying to find something to focus on. Link smiled and kissed her lightly on the head.  
  
"Well, lets not get married too quickly. Lets go out for at least a year." Link said making a goofy smile which made Ash giggle.  
  
"Ok, I thought that could work. Haha." She laughed and jumped out of bed. Her robes gliding behind her." Do you mind Link? I gotta change." She said looking back at him.  
  
"No, I don't mind, go ahead." She glared at him. He blushed a little and walked out of her cave. 


	3. Link's Past

A/N: If you read the first chapters then you'll know what's going on. If you didn't I advise you to do so.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ash walked along side Link, she was wearing a blue dress that trailed a foot behind her. She smiled and hugged Link's arm tightly. He kissed her lightly on the head, and they kept walking through the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link helped her through the maze, and the went up the secret ladder that went above the maze.  
  
"Where are we going Link?" She asked looking worriedly at Link.  
  
"It's a surprise." Link said climbing down another ladder that lead to the middle of the maze surrounded by brick walls. There was a small hole in the middle of the floor which Link took Ash's hand and leaped in.  
  
"OK, we are here." He said helping Ash up since she landed on her butt. She rubbed her tail bone, and looked around. It was a small cave. Wild flowers and butterflies were lining the walls covered in vines. He led her through a dark tunnel straight ahead, and then a bright room blinded them both. Ash squinted and saw the faerie fountain.  
  
"Link, it's beautiful!" She said splashing around in the healing water. Small faeries hovered around their heads as the gleefully splashed around. "Link, how'd you find it?" She asked letting a faerie come land on her finger.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Saria here when I was little. I thought that this way back was much easier than going through all those monsters again." Link smiled. He brushed some of Ash's hair back behind her ear. She looked down at her shoes. They were wet, and her dress was too.  
  
"Oh dear, look at that! Ha, my dress, it's soaking." She said lifting the bottom.  
  
"Here, allow me madam." Link said picking her up, carrying her to the little portal that will allow them to get back up. Link stumbled and fell upon Ash. She laughed heartily and Link laughed too. He had hardly ever laughed since he met her. She made him glow inside. She put her arms around his neck, and he caressed her back lightly kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Awe Link, you're the greatest." Link smiled.  
  
"I know." She smacked him on the shoulder and he helped her up.  
  
"So, where to?" She asked as Link picked her up again, only to notice that he couldn't climb the ladder with her in his arms. He set her back down and they started to climb up.  
  
"Do you want to go to Zora's River?" Link asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I've never been there before." Link smiled and helped her back across the top of the maze. When they reached the end of the maze Link grabbed her hand and ran to the end of the Lost Forest. When they finally reached the end of the forest, Link showed her around The Kokiri Forest.  
  
"I live here." He pointed out his little tree house. She ran up to the little dinosaur picture and giggled slightly. Link walked back over to her.  
  
" I drew a picture exactly like this when I was about 10 or 11." She smiled, but it faded as Link's face was focused sadly upon it. "Link, what's the matter?" She asked taking Link's head in her hands. Link sighed.  
  
" I was being made fun of here. When I was little about 11, I suppose, I *~*~*~*~Past*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Link, you are so stupid, no faerie or anything. You don't even know how to fight. You're as dumb as a stupid Dinosaur!" Laughed a little red headed boy with a small faerie smacking up against Link pushing him closer to his house.  
  
"Shut up Mido! I'm just like you! My faerie's going to come!" Mido only laughed. He shoved Link aside and started to draw something on Link's tree house base. Link tried to shove Mido away, but Mido elbowed him in the stomach. Link fell to the ground, angry tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"There! It's a work of art ain't it Link?!" He laughed backing away. Link ran up to his tree's base. There was a little drawing of what appeared to be a dinosaur saying "I'm stupid just like Link!" Link turned around angrily staring at Mido. His fists were clenched tight, and his teeth gritted. He charged straight at Mido while his back was turned and knocked him down. He punched him hard in the jaw bruising his hand during the process. He hit Mido at hard as he could. Saria and Emily *The little girl with the pig tails* tried to hold Link back away from Mido.  
  
"Link! Stop please! You're hurting him! Stop Link STOP!" Saria screamed as many more people from the village helped pull him away. Finally Link wasn't strong enough and was pulled backwards. Mido was knocked out. His lip, nose, and forehead was bleeding. Bruises started to appear on his jaw and eye. Slowly Mido regained consciousness. He pointed at Link.  
  
"If I could I'd banish you from here, but I can't do that so I'm never gonna allow you to ever go anywhere at all! I mean! GAH! I'm too angry to mess with you now, but you will regret this for the rest of your life!" Mido said as tears streamed down his face. He ran off back to his house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Present~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Link, I never knew that your life was so harsh. I'm so sorry." She hugged Link around the neck squeezing him tightly. Link held her and then broke it taking her out of the Kokiri Village. He took out his ocarina and played Epona's Song. Epona galloped happily towards them. In a couple minutes they were off to Zora's River. 


	4. The Long Kiss Goodbye got that title fro...

A/N: The 3rd chapter was kind of short. Sorry. This'll be a bit longer *I hope* ^_^!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When they reached Zora's River, both of them were soaking wet, and the sun was setting turning the sky orange.  
  
"Wow! That's so beautiful!" Sighed Ash. Link nodded in agreement and they walked about the high walkways above the waterfall. The steam was making both of their hair damp and sticky. Then Ash looked down at the whirling water, and jumped head first into the deeper part of the river. Link tried to catch her, but instead fell in himself. They laughed and laughed as they reached the surface.  
  
"Did you here that?" Link asked turning around.  
  
"No, what?" She asked quietly sneaking up behind him.  
  
"I heard a scream. Come on, it was coming from the Zora Domain!" Link said running to the walkway that would lead to the Domain if you could play Zelda's Lullaby. He quickly played the tune, and as the waterfall opened Link grabbed Ash's arm and they jumped through.  
  
"Sir Link! Something has happened to the princess! She's yelling and screaming! You must find her!" Said a young Zora. Link nodded.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked looking around.  
  
"In the throne room sir!" He said receding back into the depths of the icy blue water. Link held onto Ash's arm and ran quickly to King Zora's room.  
  
"Thank goodness you are here Link! Ruto has been kidnaped, please find her. She's in another realm, only you can go Link. So will you please help us?" The King asked, small tears dripped down his face.  
  
"Link, will you ever come back?" Ash asked quite concerned.  
  
"Yes, I will, but...." He turned to the King. " When do I have to go?" Link asked holding back tears.  
  
"As soon as possible! I heard that the same man is after every princess in the kingdom! You must stop him Link!" Cried the King wiggling his feet faster.  
  
"Yes sir, I shall leave tomorrow at sun rise." Ash's tears fell silently to the ground. She turned and ran away.  
  
" Ash wait!" Link yelled rushing after her, but he was too late, she was gone. Link walked sadly to the Zora entrance hoping to find her there waiting, but she wasn't. So Link called for Epona and galloped to her cave, Tips was fluttering around frantically.  
  
"Where is she? Oh dear oh dear?! That Link kid better have a good explanation!" She muttered to herself. Link slowly walked up to the cave." Well, well, well, Link. Where's Ash?" She asked pounding on his chest. "She's supposed to be home by now!" She screeched racing around Link's head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know where she is. I'll look for her ok, I thought that she might be here, but she isn't ok?!" Link said storming out of the cave.  
  
"I'm keeping an eye on here for the king! You better bring her back!" She screeched after him. Link held up a hand and kept walking to his horse. He mounted and rode to Lake Hylia.  
  
When he reached the lake, the sun was setting making the clouds turn a peach color. Link then noticed a silver haired girl sitting in a patch of wild flowers, plucking off their petals. She turned and looked at Link with ocean blue eyes. Her cheeks glistened with stained tears. He dismounted Epona and walked slowly over to her. He placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Link, I'm afraid that you'll never come back to me. I'm so afraid that you will die. Please don't leave me Link please!" She cried putting her head on his chest. He held her tightly.  
  
"I will never leave you, I promise that I'll be back, if I leave you that means I'll never be back." She looked up into his stormy blue eyes and kissed him. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, but Ash broke the kiss. Link brushed her bangs behind her ear *it was a habit for him*.  
  
"I will stay with you until tomorrow. I promise that I'll be back, I swear on Din!" He said crossing his heart. She smiled at him a little in the verge of more tears.  
  
"Thank you Link, and I swear on Din that I will never want another man except for you." She hugged him again. Link kept holding back tears, but one had managed to squeeze out bringing the rest with it. She laughed a little and wiped his tears away.  
  
They held each other until the sun set, and then they rode away together to the Faerie Fountain in the Sacred Meadow. They sat and talked about the mission even though it brought more tears to their eyes. Link and Ash fell asleep in each other's arms, and Link woke up and left the faerie fountain because his mission was bound to start in a couple hours. Ash followed slowly after him. They embraced once more, Link kissed her lightly, and they rode back to Hyrule Field.  
  
"This is it Link, you're leaving." Ash said and they dismounted at the border of Hyrule where a portal was awaiting Link. She put her hands up to her face shaking while tears seeped through her hands.  
  
"I'll never forget you, I'll think of you always." He brought her hands down to her side and kissed her for the last time. "I love you Ash." He whispered in her ear backing away grabbing Epona's reins. Tears came from his eyes too, but he did not whimper or turn around. He was awaiting her response.  
  
"I love you too Link." She cried running after him, but he had already steeped into the portal. "Link come back please! LINK!" She screamed as the portal disolved into the wind. She knelt down and cried.  
  
A/N: So..............what should I write next? I need some help choosing......Please R&R! I love getting reviews! 


	5. Everything has Gone Wrong

A/N: Please *if you haven't* read the first chapters so you'll know who the people are, and that the Zelda characters do not belong to me. *sniff* whish they did especially Link *cheetah cheetah grr grr*. So please R&R! Love you all my readers!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ash stayed there pounding at the ground with her firsts. They were bruised and swelling since she had been doing this for quite a while. It has been five years since Link was away. Odd things have been happening. Like the Zora King had told Link, Zelda was kidnaped, and the whole Kingdom of Hyrule was in ruins. A man named Claude Van Pasch has terrorized the kingdom. He enslaved Kokarians, killed women and children, worked men so hard that they collapsed, etc. Ash was in hiding in an old Deku Shrub dwelling in Sacred Meadow, really near to the Fairy Fountain. Claude was searching far and wide for any one that was against him, especially Ash. She was captured once, and was going to be made his wife, but she refused and stabbed hi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*3 years ago*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Marry me princess, you'll be the happiest woman in all of New Hyrule." Said Claude staring out a window.  
  
"Never! I would never turn against Old Hyrule." She said struggling to get out of the chaind they tied around her hands.  
  
"Well, you'll marry me no matter what happens. I'll kill you if you don't, and that Link of yours wont be coming back for a while anyway. Why would you want to spen the rest of your life waiting for a dead man?" He asked smirking. She tried to kick him, but fell.  
  
"He's not dead, and you know it. You're just jealous because I love him and not you!" She screamed trying to stand back up. He grimaced and walked over to her. She closed her eyes tightly and he slapped her hard making her fall to the ground again.  
  
"Never, ever use that tone with me again!" He yelled kicking her side. She looked up at him, staring deep into his eyes.  
  
"You're scared of Link returning! I can see it in your eyes. When he finds out what you've done to me you're afraid he might kill you!" She said smiling sheepishly. He slapped her again, this time with his ringed hand which at gigantic rings on each finger. Her whole left side of her face was bloodied now. He nose was bleeding too. A guard wearing all black picked her up and rushed her into the dungeon. He threw her in making her faint on the spot.  
  
She opened up one eye, and noticed where she was. She shivered and brought a ripped, ragged blanket towards her. Still shivering she crawled in a hay nest she made inside her cell. She made herself a little ball, and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up woman." Whispered a voice. She looked up into the cold eyes of Claude. She felt her eyes turn red. She slowly sat up without showing the slightest pain in her face for it was badly bruised. "Marry me!" He demanded.  
  
"No, I will never give myself to you." She said angrily. Her eyes were maroon now.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway, I'll force you." He said plainly picking her up by the arm. She grabbed a pointed bone and stabbed him in the arm. He slapped her making her fall. She turned around right before he kicked her again, and she stabbed his foot. He fell backwards and she stabbed his chest. He fainted, and she grabbed the keys setting the prisoners free, and everyone ran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ash sat down in her leaf bed and cried. She knew she was going to be found soon, she hated Link for leaving." LINK! Why did you leave?! Saria's captured, I'm as good as dead! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, her voice echoed in the silence of her dwelling. She climbed up a ladder and looked out from the ground. Soldiers were walking around, they had horses, and giant swords. She snuck back down into the ground. Her angry tears burned her face, but something happened. She heard a large commotion above her trap door. Slowly she climbed back up and peaked through the peep hole. Three soldiers were being fought by one man, she prayed that it was Link. She slowly pushed open the door and snuck away watching the battle from some bushes. The someone laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come with me." Said a familiar voice. It was Claude.  
  
"Get away from me!" She screamed turning to slap him, but he grabbed her hands and knocked her to the ground. She kicked him and ran into a guard. This guard was unusually tall. He picked her up, and followed Claude out.  
  
"What do you want me to do with her?" The guard asked mounting his horse.  
  
"Set her in my chambers, feed her, and give her some decent clothes." Claude said smiling. Ash knew what was going to happen, she was really going to get married to him.  
  
"NO! STOP! PUT HER DOWN YOU BEASTS!" Shouted her pixie, but then the guard swat at her making her fly far away. Ash looked back crying.  
  
"TIPS! NOOO!!" She screamed, then she looked back at the battle. Then she noticed something oddly familiar, it was a man, muscular build, green forest clothes.  
  
"LINK! Help Link HELP!" She screamed as she noticed her pixie dizzily floating over to her. The man turned and saw her. He looked deep into her eyes seeing the pain. He stabbed all three guards and ran, but was held back by another guard.  
  
"ASH!" He screamed back, but Ash had already been taken. Link defeated the last six guards, and rode to the castle. Little did he know that she was going to be wed to an evil man and that would have a lot of trouble getting to her.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! CLIFF HANGER! Please R&R 


	6. Link Comes to Ash's Rescue

A/N: Yadda yadda yadda.......Ok, so.....hehehe! I really want you to R&R! PERDY PLEASE!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Link rushed up the castle corridors, looking around for any sign of Ash. Then he came apon more guards *which he killed* and then found a piece of Ash's clothing. He heard faint screams of help up ahead. He kept running, putting on his hover boot while was at it.  
  
"Link HELP ME! Please!" Ash cried as Claude's servants put a black velvet dress on her. She hit most of them, but then they held her down practically strangling her. Link ran as fast as he could, but there were too many guards, and they beat him up. He was rolled in a ball on the ground as they kicked him, then he was knocked out with a fist to the head.  
  
Link woke up in a dungeon cell, it was night time now since it was very dark. HE was very weak and limp. He pulled himself up and collapsed onto the ground. He heard a shrill laughter, and he fainted.  
  
Claude was changing for bed, as Ash struggled to get out of his bed. HE laughed again, and went over to her. "You're mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it, your lover is as good as dead. He can't do anything. The only problem is that, if Link's back, then surely Zelda, Ruto, and Nabaroo are somewhere hiding. Oh well, they can't stop our miraculous wedding now can it my darling. Good night love." He sighed and laid down to sleep. Ash's hands were held up against the head board. She twisted her hands to try and loosen the rope, but it just burned her wrists making them bleed. Claude was smiling darkly that night even though he was asleep. Ash stopped struggling, and slowly fell asleep, afraid of what might happen if she did.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Link in the early morning. A guard stopped to look in his cell and laughed darkly walking on. Link watched him go down to the other dungeons. He started to pull at the rusty bars, finally he remembered what to do. He took a jug of water that was there in his cell, and ripped off a shabby piece of cloth from a thin blanket. Then he broke a bar of wood off from a chair. He swung the wet piece of cloth around two loose bars, and started to twist the ends of the cloth with the wood, making it so that the bars would bend far enough to get through. After about twenty minutes he was able to get a big enough hole and squeezed through. He noticed his weapons on a table near the exit of the dungeon. He grabbed it quickly and ran up the stairs to free Ash.  
  
"Get off me!" Ash screamed as the maids put on a white dress for her wedding. "I can't get married! NO! Leave me alone!" She screamed. Claude came in and kissed her slightly on the cheek. She spit at him. He slapped her.  
  
"Never do that again! We're going to get married if it's the last thing I do." HE said smiling madly at her.  
  
"I'll just say no!" She said menacingly.  
  
"Then I'll have to kill you."  
  
"I'd rather die!" She screamed. He went up to her pushing the maids away.  
  
"I'd kill your lover first, but if you say yes he will live...." He was interrupted by a bang.  
  
"You see, I don't believe that there's going to be a wedding." Link said smiling, sword in hand. Ash shoved through everyone and held Link tightly. Tears flowed crazily from her eyes. Link broke the hug and moved her behind him.  
  
"You wish to challenge me eh?" Claude crackled drawing his sword.  
  
"You bet I would!" Link smiled evilly and charged. He was able to nick Claude's side making him bleed faintly. Claude ran to his wall which hung a nine tail whip. He slashed it popping Link with it's nine tails that were knotted at the end giving excruciating pain. Link held his back and fell to the ground. Claude turned him over and put a foot on his throat. Link took his sword quickly and cut deep into his ankle, through the bone, and to the other side. Claude screamed bloody murder, and he fell over. His foot was missing, and the blood was draining quickly, but that didn't stop him. Many servants tried to take care of his leg, but he shoved them away.  
  
"You're going to regret this Link!" He screamed hopping towards him, but Link slashed his throat. Claude staggered for a moment, and fell down dead. Ash was hiding behid the door crying. Link touched her shoulder, but she waved it away. Link was hurt by this.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked kneeling beside her.  
  
"I told you not to leave! How could you just do that to me! I WENT THROUGH SO MUCH HORROR, I HATE YOU!" She screamed storming out of the castle. Link raced after her trying to console her.  
  
"Please, I had to leave, every princess in the kingdom was kidnaped. I couldn't just leave them there with that evil man Astroph!" Link shouted grabbing her arm.  
  
"I don't care! I WAS GOING TO GET MARRIED! I WAS BEATEN TO A PULP! And of course the princesses were probably in great shape weren't they. Kidnapers are way more decent than evil princes that kill the king of Hyrule, take prisoners, kill women and children, and try to force me to marry them!" She screamed grabbing her arm back.  
  
"WAIT! PLEASE! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING HERE! NO ONE KEPT CONTACT WITH ME! YES THE PRINCESSES WERE WELL FED, AND THEY WERE WELL TAKEN CARE OF, BUT ONE WAS SEVERELY BEATEN, AND THEY ARE ALL HIDING IN A SECRET PASSAGE WAY AT THE FAERIE FOUNTAIN! SO SHUT UP!" Link screamed. Ash looked back at him angrily. Tears rolled down her face, and she ran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Past*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I will stay with you until tomorrow. I promise that I'll be back, I swear on Din!" He said crossing his heart. She smiled at him a little in the verge of more tears.  
  
"Thank you Link, and I swear on Din that I will never want another man except for you." She hugged him again. Link kept holding back tears, but one had managed to squeeze out bringing the rest with it. She laughed a little and wiped his tears away.  
  
They held each other until the sun set, and then they rode away together to the Faerie Fountain in the Sacred Meadow. They sat and talked about the mission even though it brought more tears to their eyes. Link and Ash fell asleep in each other's arms, and Link woke up and left the faerie fountain because his mission was bound to start in a couple hours. Ash followed slowly after him. They embraced once more, Link kissed her lightly, and they rode back to Hyrule Field.  
  
"This is it Link, you're leaving." Ash said and they dismounted at the border of Hyrule where a portal was awaiting Link. She put her hands up to her face shaking while tears seeped through her hands.  
  
"I'll never forget you, I'll think of you always." He brought her hands down to her side and kissed her for the last time. "I love you Ash." He whispered in her ear backing away grabbing Epona's reins. Tears came from his eyes too, but he did not whimper or turn around. He was awaiting her response.  
  
"I love you too Link." She cried running after him, but he had already steeped into the portal. "Link come back please! LINK!" She screamed as the portal dissolved into the wind. She knelt down and cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Present*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link remembered that day. He wish he hadn't left. He took the keys from the guards and set all the other prisoners free. He sighed and walked away. He mounted Epona and rode to the Faerie Fountain.  
  
"Link! Is it safe to come out now?" Zelda asked running up to him. Nabaroo was laying on a carpet unconscious *she was the one severely beaten*. Ruto was trying to catch a healing faerie in a bottle.  
  
"I have bad news Zelda. Y-Your f-father was k-killed." Link said. Tears swarmed in Zelda's eyes. She clung onto Link sobbing her heart out.  
  
"I never even said goodbye to him. I never told him how much I loved him. I suppose my fiancé is dead too." Link nodded and Zelda cried harder than ever. She backed away and sat down next to Nabaroo. She dampened a cloth, and told Link to leave.  
  
" Tips, why did he have to leave? I loved him so much!" Ash cried.  
  
"Link had an important mission sweety. You shouldn't blame Link like that." She said landing on her shoulder. Just then Link walked up to her. They were at Lake Hylia.  
  
"Ash..." Link whispered. She turned and faced him. He embraced her in his arms. She cried quietly on his shoulder.  
  
"Link, I'm so sorry...." She whispered faintly in his ear. He held her tightly.  
  
"Me too." They looked deeply into each other's eyes. He smiled at her pinkish eyes, and kissed her gently on the lips. The passionately kissed for a moment, then broke apart smiling at each other.  
  
A/N: This chapter may have confused some people, but I'm very sorry. It is gonna continue until I GET MORE REVIEWS! IF NOT I'LL write the chapter, but you'll have to wait. I would really like at least 20 reviews, so if you people who are reading this could get your friends to r&r, I'd be most utterly happy! Thank you! P.S. I know that's not how you spell Nabaroo so do not correct me........hehe *blushes* Link's my boy friend!LOL! 


	7. Death Overcomes Us All

A/N: Ok, I hope I have 20 reviews! Well, if this is posted it must mean that I do.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Link! I almost forgot. Sari, she's in a boat load of trouble." Ash said standing up. Link ran to his horse and rode away to the Kokiri village, but he turned around to pick her up. Ash was a little mad at this, but didn't mind. They rode in a gallop to her house.  
  
" Saria! Where's Saria Mido?!" Link asked grabbing the collar of Mido's tunic.  
  
"T-they took her to the Temple." Mido studdered. Link dropped Mido and ran straight into the Lost Forest.  
  
"Link wait, I can't run. My side, it's badly-" Ash fell to the ground Link stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her limp body. He gently picked her up, and jogged to the Forest Temple. Link backed away and fell. Ash suddenly woke up in agony. She looked up and screamed.  
  
"S-Saria? No, they couldn't have- have done this to a sage. She can't be..." Link turned to face Ash's horror struck face. Her eyes now cold and grey. "NO!!!!!!" Link screamed. A couple hawks flew up into the sky quite disturbed.  
  
" Link, I'm so sorry." She patted Link on the shoulder. He shuddered and turned away. Ash caressed him looking away from the branch near the entrance of the Forest Temple. Saria hung there from her neck. She was decaying slowly, a few birds had been pecking at her.  
  
"They- they can't do this to a sage. It isn't right." Link said crying. Ash closed her eyes wishing she helped Saria, but when she was captured the had already killed Saria.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*2 years ago*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Capture the Kokiris, bring Saria to me!" Shouted Claude. His guards obeyed, grabbing the Kokiris by the hair and tossing them into cages.  
  
"NO! Let me go!" Screamed Saria as they took her from her home.  
  
"Hello precious, how are you?" Claude said touching her chin.  
  
"Get away from me you bastard! I know what you did to Ash!" She screamed trying her hardest to bite him. Claude only smiled, and hit her hard on the head making her faint. They brought her to the Temple entrance tying a noose around the branch.  
  
"Saria, this is your fate. You shall be hung today, and watched by all of your little Kokiri friends. That one kid Mido ran away, actually many did. These witnesses will be strung up too, right after you die." Claude said to her as she regained consciousness. Tears drained from her eyes. She stood up straight and walked to the edge. Her hands tied behind her back, there was no escape. He precious Ocarina taken away including her sword.  
  
" To my Kokirians!I l-love you all. Never fear! Link will return and kill the beast behind me!" She cried. The Kokiris cried too. A guard put the noose around her neck, tightened it, and pushed her. Her neck snapped and every Kokirian screamed in horror. Claude laughed and then brought forth the King of Hyrule.  
  
"Now to finish you off sir!" Claude laughed shoving the king off the temple to the forest floor below splattering blood everywhere. The Kokirians screamed once more and their voices died down as Claude looked evilly at them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Link, I'm so sorry." She whispered again holding him tightly. Link nodded and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"We- we need to bury her. Lets- lets take her down."Link said staring back up at Saria. Link took out his hook shot, and went up. He gave Ash a shovel from his horse's saddle bags before hand.  
  
"Where do you want me to dig Link?" She asked still not looking up. Link covered his mouth making sure he wouldn't vomit, and dragged her over to him.  
  
"I want you to up root that tree stump, it was Saria's favorite spot." He said slowly, throwing the dead body over his shoulder. He hurriedly jumped down and placed her by the stump. He helped dig, and by night fall, they had up rooted it, and had a very deep pit. Link placed Saria in it carefully and said a prayer up his breath. The he dug in his tunic pocket and took out a tan Ocarina. He placed it on her chest and looked away. He started to cover the pit. Ash helped and they placed the tree stump over the grave. That way Saria would be buried in a place special.  
  
Link stood there watching the grave as if he was suspecting her to come alive and come out of her grave. Link turned and mounted Epona, he took Ash's arm and pulled her on. They rode back to the Faerie Fountain. The princesses walked back out, Link took them back to their regions. The princesses were grateful for Link wishing to do something for him, but he did not accept their presents and rode away.  
  
Ruto's land was turned into swamp lands, Nabaroo's was turned into snow, Zelda's was turned into darkness. Zelda stood firm and used her magic to rejuvenate the market place, and her castle. She was queen of a giant kingdom now. It was strange to her though, everyone she knew and loved were dead except for Link. She couldn't believe it. Ruto's people were all still alive since they fought and killed most of Claude's army. Naboroo and her people weren't as fortunate. Many were dead, and seriously injured.  
  
"Ash, I wish I never left you. Everything would've been better. I love you." Link said quietly looking away. "I want to die Ash." Link said looking at his sword.  
  
"NO LINK! You don't, don't kill yourself. I love you too!" She cried hugging him.  
  
"It's all my fault." Link said gripping on to the handle of his sword. Ash looked down and stared into his eyes. Link looked into hers and kissed her passionately.  
  
"NO!!!! LINK!!!" She screamed and he pushed her away and stabbed himself in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Blood streamed from his mouth. Ash quickly grabbed a potion from her pouch attached to her belt, and force fed Link.  
  
A/N: If you don't like happy endings then you don wanna read this. This story really does have a happy ending. I know that I asked for 20 reviews, but this chapter was really good I thought. Lots of emotion. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!! 


	8. Starry Eyed Moments

A/N: I bet a lot of people hated this Chapter, but I promise that it gets better!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Link drank the deep red potion and fainted. Ash covered her mouth and ran out of the dwelling they were both in. It was dark, but the silvery moon laid a silhouette on the distorted grounds. Tears landed on the plants that have just survived the dangers. They welted beneath her.  
  
The next morning Link got up, his stomach hurt painfully. "What happened?" Lin asked holding his stomach. He noticed a blood stain on his shirt. He lifted his shirt and noticed a deep scar there. He started to sweat and felt sick. He ran out of the dwelling and threw up. Ash was sleeping in some near by bushes not wanting to be seen for her sadness was great, and when she was very sad it rains, and small things die like the plants last night. Link noticed her and walked over to her, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"Ash? Ash wake up." Link whispered in her ear.  
  
"Huh? Hmm.. Link! You're alive! My potion worked!" She yelled happily, it was raining before, now it was sunny and cheerful. She hugged Link tightly around the neck. Link had to gasp for air. He pulled away and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"What happened?" He asked staring down at his blood stained shirt. Ash sighed and told him how he tried to kill himself that night. "Why would I do that for? Why?" Link said sitting down on a moss covered rock.  
  
"You- you were depressed." She said slowly looking down at her feet, " And you said that you wanted to die, so you took out your sword and stabbed yourself in the stomach." She started to cry. " Don't leave me ever again. You left me twice, and I can't bear it Link. I- I can't....." Link Walked over to her and hugged her tightly, but something wasn't right about it. Ash couldn't breathe. He was choking her.  
  
"Now you'll leave me! HAHAHA!" Laughed Link. He was crushing Ash. Then Ash looked into his eyes, they were red, and he was turning into Claude.  
  
"NO!" She squeaked.  
  
"Yes!" He grabbed her by the arm, jumped on Epona, and rode back to the castle. Ash was thrown in a dungeon with the rest of the castle inhabitancy. Zelda was chained to the wall unconscious, The servants were looking around scared to death, then Ash noticed Link bleeding rapidly.  
  
"Link!" Ash cried running across her cell to the one beside it. She reached out a hand and touched his hand.  
  
"A.....s.....h......" He whispered weakly.  
  
"Yes Link, it's me Ash. Please Link get up." She cried. Rain started to patter above the dungeon cells.  
  
" I- I can't.." Link trailed off and fainted. He was holding his stomach which was gushing blood. He was still gripped to her hand, but it slowly got cold and it slipped away.  
  
"LINK! Get up damn it! GET UP NOW! Your not dead Link, your not dead....." She looked away as he fell from his sitting position. Zelda had waken up and looked over at Ash then at Link.  
  
"What happened?" She asked looking down.  
  
"Link........He's d-dead." Zelda nodded and tears dripped to her cheeks. Ash held out a hand to her. Their cages were together also. Then Ash remembered that Zelda couldn't move her arms. Ash put her hand down and stared at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 years ago*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ash, I can't help you. I'm sorry, but I can't go anywhere." Malon whispered to her through Ash's cage.  
  
"Please let me out! It's like I'm dying!" Ash cried.  
  
"Ahm! Who's this Ash? A FRIEND?!" Claude yelled grabbing Malon by the hair.  
  
"No, please let her go! She wasn't trying to save me! Let her go! She's married and has children!" Ash cried slamming her fists against her cage.  
  
"I hate girls like these." Claude sighed putting a knife to Malon's throat. Tears were streaming down Malon's face. She was breathing heavily. As though she were to faint. Claude sighed and slit her throat.  
  
"NO! You ass hole! WHY?! SHE HAS CHILDREN!" Ash screamed. Claude grabbed Ash's collar, from her dress, through the cage.  
  
" I should punish you for that." He said thrusting her fiercely backwards. She hit her head and fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She stared blankly at Zelda, she shook her head of the memory and crawled into a corner. She didn't understand how this could've happened. Link had killed him, but nothing can kill the evil that lives within. She shuddered, and thought quietly to herself about Link and her. She could feel his warm touch in his hugs, his soft lips in his kiss. She opened her eyes noticing Claude kissing her.  
  
"AH! That's disgusting! Get away from me!" She screamed kicking at him with her foot. Claude smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Now now, that's no way to treat your fiance. Come with me Ash. It's time to wed."  
  
"NO! NO! AHH!" She screamed trying to get away from his hand. He looked down at Link and chuckled.  
  
" I was expecting you to resist. I'll revive Link if you say yes." Ash looked down at Link's limp body. She didn't say anything and let him take her to his chambers. The maids put a black dress on her with white fringe. After she was dressed and groomed, they rushed her to he small chapel downstairs where an alter awaits her. Claude took her by the arm and marched up to the alter.  
  
"I do." Claude said, Ash wasn't paying any attention. Her eyes were fixed on Link's limp body sagging over a small bench. Claude jerked her arm painfully, Ash was alert. She had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Do you take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked again. Ash looked over at Link sadly then she noticed him moving a little. He was alive!  
  
"I do not!" She said quite fast. She looked back at Link, he winked and closed his eyes once more.  
  
"I think she said that wrong. Didn't you Ash?" Claude asked her. He was turning a dark shade of red.  
  
"No, I said NO!" She screamed grabbing her arm back and ran out the doors. Claude raced after her, he grabbed a hold of her hair pulling it back tightly. She fell into his arms. He violently pushed her into a case of knives. The glass broke, and many f the swords fell. She reacted fast enough to roll over before the blades pierced into her. She tried to get up, but Claude had picked up a board and hit her in the head with it. He kept beating her until she could no longer move. He stomped out leaving her to die.  
  
Link on the other hand, had been faking his death for this certain occasion. Of course he didn't know that Claude was killing Ash, but he was waiting for him with his sword in hand. Claude rushed back in. He was going to beat Link because he felt like it.  
  
"What the hell?!" He yelled furiously. Link tried not to laugh.  
  
"You looking for me?!" Link cried out in a ghostly voice. Claude backed into a wall.  
  
"You- you're s-supposed to be d-dead." He said in a horrified voice.  
  
"No, you are." Link crackled and ran towards him slicing Claude in two. Claude didn't even have the chance to fight back. Link laughed once more,. He picked up the two halves of Claude and walked out of the chapel. He threw Claude's remains in the polluted Zora river. The Mugwamps *evil drowning people* grabbed the pieces and tore him apart. They ate joyously. Link took off his bloody shirt and ran in the castle to find Ash.  
  
Ash was still unconscious when Link got there. He looked at her in a horrified way. Her head was bleeding rapidly. He grabbed her and ran off to the small dwelling. He searched for the potion she had given him that day he stabbed himself. He found the potion, there was only a small portion left. He unscrewed the cork and poured the remains into her mouth. He held her in his arms that night. The next morning, the bandages he placed around her head were quite bloodstained, but the cuts weren't there anymore. He looked into her face brushing her bangs behind her ears.  
  
"Ash?" He asked looking into her closed eyes. She opened them suddenly and didn't say anything. "Ash?" He asked again, but she said nothing. Her pixie was fluttering about. It had found it's way back.  
  
"She's stunned Link." It said floating around above her head.  
  
"I gave her the potion! She's supposed to be able to live again!" He said hugging her closer.  
  
"You must do something, but I don not know what. It has to be of pure love to work. She'll stay like that forever. She's in the Death Realm just waiting to get out."  
  
"Pure love?! How?! Wait... I understand now." He looked into her blank white eyes. He closed his and kissed her dead frozen lips. After a few moments he backed away. She had not changed. "NO! Wake up. Please!" Link cried caressing her. He let a tear fall onto her face. He kept holding her, then he felt her hand grabbing a hold of his shirt.  
  
A/N: I swear that I'll do some more. Sorry this one took so long. 


End file.
